


Farewell

by baekmyeon



Category: ARMY - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, jimin - Fandom, jungkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9566030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmyeon/pseuds/baekmyeon
Summary: ....será a ultima vez que entrarei nesta casa, que um dia chamei de minha, passei por tantas coisas com ele neste lugar, tantos momentos bons e outros, nem tanto, contudo chegou ao fim, o fim de um amor, o fim de uma historia, pois é, de agora em diante é cada um por si.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boa Leitura! Espero que gostem <3

Capitulo Único: All that is good is short

Jungkook estou aqui em nossa casa lhe escrevendo está carta para dizer adeus. Muitas coisas aconteceram e está tão difícil continuar. Não sei se você irá me perdoar; mas agora, só isso me resta. Sinto muito por não ir atrás de você para te dizer o que sinto, mas eu não conseguiria ver seus lindos olhinhos brilhantes, seu cabelo preto todo bagunçado, seu sorriso perfeito, algo que sempre admirei.

Pensei muito sobre esta partida, e entendi que isso é o melhor a se fazer, não ache que eu não pensei em varias opções para evitar este final que tanto temia. Pode ser que você não entenda meus motivos, mas isso o tempo irá te mostrar. Assim eu espero. Estou te deixando hoje, com essa vontade de continuar, mas não dá mais. Estou sem forças para continuar, algo que está me deixando tão cansando.

Nossos caminhos se separaram de uma maneira que eu não consigo nem entender. Foram paus e pedras para todos os lados, e apenas nós saí machucado. As feridas estão abertas ainda, e não é possível tapar buracos feitos com balas de canhão com um simples curativo. Ainda não sei como você mudou tanto Jungkook, você com certeza não é a mesma pessoa de antes, não que eu me incomodava suas mudanças boas, mas as coisas começaram a sair do controle.

Um relacionamento quando começa errado, não tem como dar certo. E nós lutamos para que desse certo, mas apenas no começo. Hoje já não temos a mesma esperança de antes. Você mudou seus caminhos, e se esqueceu do nosso amor. E hoje nossos sonhos são passado. Tentamos de tantas formas passar por cima dos obstáculos, pelo menos eu tentei demais, abandonei minha família, abandonei meus amigos, abandonei tudo e todos por você, e olha onde estamos agora Jungkook.

Tentar continuar daqui é bobeira, e nós dois sabemos disto, pois lá no fundo, sabemos que tudo continuará igual, e apenas sofreremos ainda mais, desnecessariamente. Às vezes o amor dura, mas às vezes, ele machuca em vez disso. E é o que está acontecendo conosco neste momento. Tudo o que está acontecendo está deixando nós dois machucados, e tenho a certeza que é melhor terminar agora, antes que as coisas possam piorar ainda mais.

Suas pegadas pela minha vida irão continuar em mim, indeterminadamente. E eu lembrarei de você e de todos os nossos momentos juntos, todas as nossas caminhas a beira mar, nossos jantares a luz de velas. Sempre irei guardar as fotos que juntos tiramos, todas estarão na caixa de lembranças, e a partir disto é isto que somos um para o outro, uma mera e feliz lembrança do passado. Porque o que a gente grava no coração, nunca se apaga. E eu não quero que se apague; por mais que doam algumas de nossas lembranças juntos, eu sei que eu pude amar você tão intensamente, que até eu mesmo duvido. Te amei tão profundamente, depositei toda a minha confiança em você, todo o meu sentimento, lhe dei este peso, e agora que você não aguentou.

Ser sincero agora é o que há. Nosso amor foi se perdendo aos poucos, pois nós nos esquecemos de regar. E amor é como uma flor: você planta, cuida, rega e ela cresce. E depois, você tem que regar todos os dias, senão ela seca e morre. E nosso amor secou e morreu. Ele perdeu a vida. O que antes era como uma palheta repleta de cores, e agora é tudo em preto e branco.

Para que continuar com algo que está morto? Da morte nada volta. Nada poderá ressuscitar nosso amor de novo. Perderemos tempo e vida tentando recuperar o irrecuperável. E pelo nosso bem, eu vou embora.

Vou embora para que eu seja livre, para que você seja livre. Você tem uma vida pela frente, e eu também. E eu quero que você encontre alguém que te entenda melhor do que eu e que seja melhor do que eu. Alguém que consiga de acompanhar nesta sua vida louca, pois eu tentei de todas as formas possíveis estar mais presente, te ajudar no que precise, mas você sempre me afastava. Você foi bom demais para mim enquanto ainda me amava, e eu não acredito que eu vá encontrar outro igual. Posso dizer que você é único.

Que você possa ser feliz sem mim, como você o fez até agora, enquanto achava que poderia fazer o que quisesse, que você não me perderia. Mas você se enganou. Hoje você me perdeu. Hoje você perdeu meu amor. Hoje você perdeu seu amor.

Do céu vão cair lágrimas frias e salgadas. Lágrimas de tristeza, saudade e de dor; mas eu sei que em um momento, elas vão cessar. Porque tudo na vida passa, até mesmo o amor. E então, volte a olhar para vida com esperanças novamente. Esperanças em um novo amor e em uma nova vida, mas sem mim. Acredito que ainda irá conseguir se reencontrar, entretanto já não estarei mais do seu lado quando isto acontecer. Fiquei muito tempo ao seu lado, você ficou do meu por certo tempo, mas agora as coisas mudaram.

Cuide bem de você de agora em diante, eu não estarei mais aqui. Nos dias frios, se agasalhe bem, e não sinta minha falta te abraçando enquanto estávamos em frente à lareira, cobertos com nosso edredom favorito, eu fazendo chocolate quente, olhando para ti e dizendo como te amava e nunca poderia lhe perder.. Essas lembranças logo não farão mais sentido. E um novo amor estará debaixo das suas cobertas, outro amor irá lhe fazer chocolate quente e lhe dizendo estás palavras. Espero do fundo do coração que não afaste este outro alguém, do mesmo jeito que me afastou de ti. Espero que possa amar novamente e ser muito feliz.

E eu termino esta carta dizendo o quanto eu te amei. Parte de mim ainda te ama. Aqui dentro, eu te amei mais do que a mim. Depositei tudo de mim em você. Te amei como amigo. Te amei como irmão. Te amei como namorado. Te amei como amante. Até mesmo te amei pensando em seu marido. Te amei em cada momento e de cada forma. Te amei na dor, na tristeza e na solidão. Mas recebi muito pouco em forma de gratidão. Amor é uma troca e tem que haver um equilíbrio. Se apenas um ama, tão fortemente, e o outro não liga, o fim sempre chega. E o fim chegou para nós.

Está sendo difícil escrever estas últimas palavras, pois elas serão as últimas que escreverei para você. Assim que terminar, deixarei ela em cima da sua escrivaninha e me irei. Me irei e nunca mais voltarei. Apenas esta carta irá restar de mim, pois minhas roupas eu já levei. Tudo que era meu já não está mais aqui. Levei tudo que pudesse deixar alguma lembrança minha.

Olhando em volta, acho que nós primeiros meses será difícil de esquecer, pois vivemos muitas coisas aqui, neste lugar que era nossa casa, e agora virou novamente sua casa.

O taxi já está me esperando lá fora, e já chegou o momento de partir. Com lágrimas nos olhos, deixarei a carta aqui e olharei pela última vez para sua foto na parede. Eu sei que vou sonhar com você por um tempo, mas espero que isso passe logo. Precisei ser forte demais para poder lhe escrever está carta, força demais para deixar meu primeiro amor para trás.

Por favor, tenha uma vida maravilhosa pela frente. Mas não se esqueça: o que com amor construímos, com orgulho destruímos. E tudo o que construímos juntos, agora está em pedaços.

Então, depois de tantas lágrimas derramadas e um coração em pedaços e sangrando, eu te digo, finalmente e tão dolorosamente: adeus, meu amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler! Não deixe de ler minhas outras fics!!


End file.
